Los Angeles
by Hey Lyla
Summary: Festas, brigas, paixões e MUITA diversão.
1. Los Angeles, capítulo 1

**Em LA num sábado à noite**

_Let me think about it_

_You saying baby_

_I'll take you for a ride_

_Let's get together_

_Work it all night_

_(Ida Corr – Let me think about it)_

**1** – Na Teddys com Spunk Ransom

Estava claro. A praia era o cenário apropriado e o mar turquesa brilhava como se houvessem milhões de diamantes dentro. O arco-íris se erguia até o topo do céu e seu final era invisível, lá no horizonte. Respirei o ar úmido e salgado da praia. Estava tudo perfeito.

Chace caminhava em minha direção com sua camisa branca aberta nos primeiros botões modelando super bem seu peito musculoso. A jeans escura combinava com seus olhos e contrastava com sua pele dourada, que brilhava refletida pelo sol. Mas o melhor (além do cabelo louro despenteado), ah, o melhor era mesmo aquele sorriso. Um sorriso indescritível. Os dentes branquinhos brilhantes à mostra naqueles lábios levemente rosados.

À medida que ele chegava mais perto, seu sorriso aumentava e a minha sensação de estar no céu também. Chace Crawford? Era ele mesmo? Naquele momento mais parecia uma obra de arte de Monet (ou Dalí, ou da Vinci, ou até Michelangelo) caminhando em minha direção.

Dei um passo à frente e meus pés afundaram na areia macia e quente. Chace parou a alguns passos de mim e sorriu o mais suave dos sorrisos. Eu retribuí o melhor que pude e o abracei como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo. Chace tinha um cheiro doce, sua pele era macia e seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no meu.

– Eu te quero – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz sexy até demais. – Eu te desejo... – ele continuou e isso causou um leve arrepio na minha nuca. – Eu te amo.

Eu sorri de satisfação e me virei para encontrar os lábios familiares.

Era o mesmo beijo de sempre, o que me fez relaxar.

Chace ainda era doce, delicado e suave como sempre foi. Não havia mudado nada. Ele enfiou sua mão por entre meus cabelos e me puxou mais pra perto.

Mas nesse momento, quando estava tudo perfeito, eu senti algo vibrar na minha perna. E a imagem de Chace foi se desfazendo na minha frente, junto com o cenário perfeito, o cheiro e o gosto perfeito. Nada daquilo era real. A única coisa que parecia ser real ali era o troço vibrando no meu bolso!

Argh. Santo Deus, alguém, por favor, faça isso parar de vibrar?

Não, ninguém? Estiquei o braço até encontrar o pequeno retângulo vibrante; a merda do meu celular. Por que eu o havia guardado ali? Por que eu estava de calças? Atendi o celular antes que minhas mãos o jogassem janela afora involuntariamente.

– Vem cá, você vive em qual fuso horário? Aqui nos Estados Unidos já é hora de dormir! – eu falei com minha voz falhando.

– Ella, erm... Stella? – alguma voz patética falou do outro lado da linha. Eu suspirei bem alto. – O.K., é você. Eu quero saber é em que mundo você está. Ainda é meia noite. Você não tem nada mais interessante pra fazer? – a voz perguntou.

– Dormir é interessante (ainda mais com aquele sonho...) – eu falei entediada. – Quem é?

– Vanessa. E outra: to saindo daqui de casa com o Zac. A gente está indo pra Teddys. Ta todo mundo lá. Eu não vou deixar você ficar dormindo. To passando aí em quinze minutos – ela disse e desligou o telefone.

– Vai todo mundo pro inferno! – eu gritei sozinha no quarto.

Fechei os olhos novamente, tentando voltar para o meu sonho perfeitamente impossível. Não dava. Tudo que me vinha à mente era a porcaria da festa de hoje à noite. Desistindo, levantei-me e fui tomar banho.

A água estava quente de arder na pele, mas estava boa. Eu abri a torneira no máximo e comecei a cantar bem alto Over My Head, do The Fray. O xampu era de chocolate e o condicionador de hortelã, uma combinação plausível. Quem foi a anta que fez as compras daqui de casa? Não me diga que fui eu porque... A não ser que eu estivesse bêbada.

Tomei o banho, indignada. A minha única sorte era que a Teddys tinha cheiro de maconha, que sempre grudava no meu cabelo e esse cheiro horrível só saía com três dias de lavagem completa. Saí do banho, me enxuguei e liguei a TV.

24 horas, ótimo. Ia ver de passagem, pela milésima vez, o mesmo episódio de Jack Bauer. Será se nunca iam atualizar a FOX? Eu podia falar com meu pai mais tarde...

Passei o hidratante que deixava as pernas brilhosas, o desodorante com cheiro de cereja e sequei o cabelo com o secador velho (mas bom) da minha mãe. Eu o havia roubado há uns três anos. Assim que eu já tinha ondas o suficiente, passei o laquê e vesti minha camisa de ombro caído do Bart Simpson. Vesti a calça Diesel surrada e calcei meu escarpam vermelho. Coloquei o colete preto e o deixei aberto mesmo.

Por último, acabei com meu 5° perfume – usei uma tonelada –, minha marca registrada.

Delineador? O.K.. Sombra? O.K.. Batom? O.K.. _Gloss_.? O.K.. _Blush_? O.K.. Não tava faltando nada. Guardei meu celular, minha carteira e mais algumas coisas na minha bolsinha de lado vermelha.

Saí toda desengonçada pela sala, onde estavam Melissa e Kellan em um beijo meloso e mais que delicado.

Que loucura era aquela? Minha irmã estava mesmo pegando o gostoso do Kellan Lutz?

Limpei a garganta e os dois começaram a rir.

– Estou saindo – anunciei.

– Tchau, Stella – Kellan disse passando o braço pela cintura de Melissa. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele.

– Tchau, Kellan... Tchau, Li – eu sorri.

– Já vai tarde – Melissa brincou.

A buzina soou impaciente do lado de fora e eu me apressei, me batendo em todas as paredes de vidro fosco até chegar do lado de fora de casa. Tinha alguma coisa errada comigo hoje... Talvez eu ainda estivesse com muito sono.

Vanessa me esperava ao lado de Zac, no seu Audi S4 Cabriolet preto. Ela sorriu e deu uma buzinada quando me viu. Eu tapei os ouvidos e fui andando – ainda tropeçando nos meus próprios pés – até lá.

Abri a porta e me sentei atrás de Zac.

– Oi, pessoas! – eu disse e me inclinei pra frente pra ficar entre eles e poder mexer no aparelho de som.

– Que milagre foi esse que você obedeceu às ordens da Vane? – Zac riu e empurrou minhas mãos pra trás. – Eu gosto dessa música.

Dei de ombros. – Hip hop? – gargalhei. – Mas é que hoje eu tava meio que sem nada pra fazer. E o telefone me tirou totalmente o sono. Meu sonho estava tão bom, vocês nem imaginam – eu falei "misteriosa", ou pelo menos tentei parecer.

– Hum... Boys 'detected' – Vanessa riu. – Com quem foi o sonho?

– Depois eu te conto – eu disse mudando de rádio.

– Mas que porra! – Zac voltou pra rádio de hip hop e aumentou o volume no máximo.

Eu sorri, afastei pra trás e afundei no banco. Meu celular fez barulho de mensagem. Eu só ouvi porque vibrou. O volume que Zac tinha colocado era tão alto que doíam os ouvidos.

Peguei meu celular e fui ver a mensagem:

_De: Tom Sturridge –25/06/2008 às 00h48min_

_Ella, cadê tu? Ainda ñ te vi aqui na Teddys._

_Ñ vai dizer que ta dormindo._

_E vem logo que o bicho ta pegando fogo. HAHA_

_Bjão, Tom._

Eu ri sozinha. "O bicho ta pegando fogo"? Tom figura.

_Acalma aê, sua fresca._

_To chegando. _

_P.S.: nada pega fogo sem mim. ; )_

_Stella._

Enviei.

– Tom disse que a Teddys ta pegando fogo – eu falei.

– Que Tom? – Vanessa perguntou e sussurrou alguma coisa pra Zac.

– Sturridge – ele respondeu. – Não é?

– É sim – eu falei.

– Realmente, acho que a Teddys ta lotada hoje. Se esse tal de Tom Sturridge veio de Londres até aqui. Eu, hein.

– Mas o Tom é baladeiro mesmo – Zac sorriu e mudou de rádio.

– Finalmente! – eu aplaudi. Vanessa aumentou o volume.

– É uma pena que a gente acabou de chegar – ela riu.

– Pena nada.

Ela estacionou o carro ao lado de uma BMW vermelha na qual estavam Jake McDorman e uma menina que eu realmente não sabia quem era. Eles se beijavam loucamente e estavam prontos pra fazer obscenidades em público.

Vanessa e Zac entraram logo na Teddys enquanto eu arrumava meu escarpam. Jake me viu e deu um sorriso largo.

– Ella! – ele gritou. Parecia mais bêbado que nunca.

– Jake McDorman – eu falei pausadamente. – Quem é sua amiguinha? – perguntei fazendo o sinal das aspas.

– Eu que sei – ele gritou e voltou e beijar a garota. Eu gargalhei e caminhei até a entrada da boate.

Novamente, o cheiro: só maconha. Revirei os olhos e entrei pela porta VIP. Havia alguns flashes lá dentro e a luz da pista de dança era avermelhada. Tudo parecia estar vermelho ali. Todas as bebidas, as roupas até os olhos.

Eu passei os olhos pelos bancos, mas só o que eu via eram amigos bêbados meus. Onde é que o bicho estava pegando? Cadê todo mundo? E Zac e Vanessa? Eles haviam entrado há...

Alguém me puxou com força para dentro das cortinas.

Cortinas?! Para minha surpresa, atrás das cortinas tinha um corredor e Vanessa estava me puxando até o outro lado.

– Que diabos ta acontecendo aqui? – eu perguntei.

– Ta todo mundo escondido aqui, honey – ela sorriu e bebeu um gole da vodka que estava na sua mão.

– Ta tendo alguma espécie de atividade em grupo? – eu perguntei. – Epa, isso soou estranho...

Ela sorriu e depois arregalou os olhos. – Não...

Assim que chegamos à porta, entramos em uma sala cheia de tapetes e que tinha uma temperatura bem geladinha pra dançar e quase não suar. A iluminação do centro era amarelada, mas o fundo da sala era escuro e havia um jogo de luz ao lado do bar, onde algumas pessoas dançavam descontroladamente. Eu passei as mãos no meu cabelo e fui caminhando na direção do bar. Vanessa foi para o lado de Zac, que estava do outro lado da sala, sentado com alguns outros meninos.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse chegar até lá, Tom me puxou e abriu um sorriso. – Já tava na hora.

– Oi, lindo – eu sorri.

– Cara, acho que hoje vai ser o último dia da minha vida – ele disse.

Eu revirei os olhos. – Mais crises emo?

– Que merda, Ella. Sabia que o mundo vai acabar? E tipo, já ta comprovada essa merda. Eu não quero morrer!

Como podia sair tanta merda da boca daquela pessoa tão bonita?

– Tom, escuta – eu disse puxando a cabeça dele pra cima até ele me encarar –, você está muito bêbado hoje, O.K.? (Na verdade, parecia que todo mundo ali tava muito bêbado.) Aqui não é realmente o melhor lugar pra se discutir o fim do mundo.

Ele bufou. – Eu não to bêbado e... Cara, como eu te amo! – ele disse enquanto uma menina o puxava de volta para a mesa.

Eu joguei minha bolsa pro ar e caminhei até a pista de dança, lotada.

– Linds... Companheira de dança – eu sorri.

– To aqui pra isso!

Juntamente com Lindsay, eu comecei a dançar uma música, que no momento não me interessava o nome, do David Guetta. Lindsay estava completamente louca e já estava só de saia e a parte de cima do biquíni – sem contar o cabelo molhado de tanto suor. Ela requebrava até o chão (mesmo que fora do ritmo).

Eu não estava atrás, mas minha calça me impedia de fazer movimentos bruscos, então eu estava no ritmo certo da música. Eu dançava de costa grudada com Lindsay, sem me tocar de quem podia ou não estar olhando. Mas isso era muito comum e eu não ia abrir mão de dançar.

Lindsay jogou os sapatos longe e começou a dançar com um menino bronzeado dos cabelos mais pretos que eu já vi.

Enquanto eu passava os olhos pela sala, encontrei o olhar de Robert Pattinson – sim, aquele gato mesmo – direto na minha direção. Quando ele percebeu que eu havia notado, ele abaixou o rosto e começou a rir.

Eu já conhecia o Pattinson. Ele era um tarado-sem-noção que estava nos EUA por causa da gravação de um filme, Twilight. Eu só sabia das fofocas que saíam sobre ele, "pegou três em uma noite" e coisas do tipo. Mas talvez não fosse só isso, pelo menos ele tinha opinião formada. E ele também não era idiota/retardado.

Quando eu morava em Londres, eu vivia na casa da Lizzie (irmã do Robert), e ele estava sempre com uma garota diferente quando aparecia por lá. Mesmo assim, ele me dava olhares indiscretos e indiretas bem malucas. Mas fazer o quê? Ele era (é) Robert Pattinson.

Eu não me deixei abalar com aquilo. Quantos mil garotos idiotas ficavam me observando enquanto eu dançava? O que eles tinham com isso? Muito normal. E essa não era a primeira vez que Pattinson ficava me observando enquanto eu dançava. Mas eu realmente nunca me importei. Os meninos faziam isso com todas as garotas. Continuei dançando feito louca no meio da pista. Porém, eu ainda estava interessada em saber se ele continuava me observando. Virei-me para encará-lo.

Ele já não estava com a cabeça baixa, o olhar me encarava sem um pingo de vergonha. Eu fiquei um pouco chocada. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou a rir. Ele estava zoando com a minha cara. Por que não zoar com a dele? E foi isso que eu fiz.

Continuei dançando, mas enquanto fazia isso, lhe lançava olhares mal intencionados. Provocantes, até. :P

**!!**

_– Vai lá, Spunk – Sturridge sorriu notando as intenções da garota._

_Eu não respondi. Estava simplesmente – eu admito – fascinado com a dança daquela garotinha inocente, Stella Gallagher. Até que não tão inocente assim... Que merda era aquela? Por que ela ficava fazendo aqueles movimentos que deixavam suas curvas tão... Excitantes? Por que ela estava curtindo com a minha cara? E aquela calça colada que a deixava absurdamente irresistível? _

_Abaixei a cabeça e levantei somente o olhar pra continuar assistindo ao show. Zoando ou não, estava bom. Mas podia ficar melhor._

_– Ele ta concentrado demais na menina pra te dar ouvidos, Tom – Ed sorriu._

_– Não... Eu to só... Mas cara, vocês não podem negar que ela é muito gostosa. E pô, ela ta pedindo. Vocês não estão vendo? Me dá o telefone dela aí, Sturridge – eu falei sem tirar os olhos dela. _

_Sem tirar os olhos dela, até porque eu não conseguia. Cada fio de cabelo dela me chamava, cada olhar que vinha daqueles olhos azul piscina me chamava, cada movimento delicado que ela fazia me deixava com mais vontade d e l a. "Vem aqui, Pattz", eu podia imaginar ela dizendo._

_No momento em que Sturridge me deu meu telefone e o número gravado, Stella mordeu seu lábio inferior, me tirando do sério. Eu me virei de costas pra poder mandar uma mensagem descente._

Me encontra lá fora.

Rob

_Eu enviei e ouvi um barulho de campainha tocar ao meu lado. Ed caiu na gargalhada._

_– Bela tentativa, Spunk – ele falou entre risos –, mas parece que ela deixou o celular bem longe dela._

_– Acho mais fácil você ir lá... – Sturridge falou pegando uma bolsinha vermelha que tava no chão. – Agora nós temos alguma coisa pra te chantagear. Deixa eu ver... – ele falou mexendo no celular. – "Me encontra lá fora"? Uau! Bem original._

_– Vá se foder, Sturridge. Lembra daquela sua tentativa de pegar a Michelle? Posso colocar aquela mensagem na internet... – Sturridge revirou os olhos. – Vou lá falar com ela – eu disse e joguei meu celular em cima da mesa._

_Dane-se. Eu não ia sair dali sem prová-la, sem saber o gosto que ela tinha. _

_Caminhei até Stella, que fingia me ignorar. Ela continuava dançando, mas quando eu cheguei mais perto, peguei o braço dela – sentindo sua pele macia e delicada – mas sem colocar força e ela se virou para mim, com um sorriso malicioso. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e cheguei mais perto._

_– Posso ajudar? – ela perguntou. Dando uma de difícil, ham? Adoro mulheres difíceis. _

_Eu não pensei duas vezes na resposta. – Claro._

**!!**

Putz.

Eu não pensei que seria assim.

Pattinson havia caminhado até aqui, segurado meu braço (não posso deixar passar textura da pele dele! Talvez ele fizesse algum tratamento ou então passasse muito hidratante, porque aquela era uma pele digna de propaganda – tão suave...) e me dito que queria me agarrar? É, eu sei que ele não disse isso, mas ele quis dizer. Ficou subtendido quando ele usou aquele tom sexy/rouco/sei que sou gostoso e MELDELS, aquele olhar.

Nós estávamos parados no meio da pista, nos encarando feito dois adolescentes com os hormônios fervendo, com várias pessoas dançando ao nosso redor e a única coisa que eu podia sentir era o cheiro do perfume do Pattinson. Sempre gostei de perfumes masculinos e aquele era sem noção de tão bom.

Robert deu um passo à frente e tudo ao meu redor se transformou em vulto.

– Eu não sou tão fácil quanto as atiradas que você pega.

– Oh, não. É claro que não – ele disse num tom irônico. – Você não é atirada. Mas a sua dança, eu confesso... Me deixou...

Eu não o deixei prosseguir; coloquei a mão na sua boca e cheguei mais perto, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

– Você ta provocando, ta pedindo – ele disse e passou as mãos pela minha cintura.

Eu gargalhei. – Você me provoca desde a primeira vez que me viu. Admite.

– Talvez. Na verdade, agora, você querendo ou não, vai ter o que EU quero.

– Hum... E quem disse que eu não quero?

Eu o puxei pra mais perto e beijei aquela boca rosada. Foi uma sensação nova. Parecia que ele usava _gloss_ de morango, de tão deliciosa que aquela boca era. Os lábios dele se moviam em uma sincronia perfeita com os meus, minha língua deslizava em sua boca e os cheiros se confundiam na minha cabeça.

Nós ficamos fazendo isso por algum tempo.

Robert desceu um pouco sua boca até minha mandíbula e roçou seus lábios ali. Eu sorri e fechei os olhos.

Eu puxei seu cabelo macio enquanto ele brincava com meus lábios – os mordia com delicadeza e de vez em quando se afastava para encontrar o ângulo perfeito. Tornava a me beijar.

Eu desci meus lábios até o queixo dele e mordi suavemente. Ele riu e me atacou mais uma vez.

Nós ficamos naquela experiência por alguns minutos, até que ele se afastou um pouco e me encarou com um olhar deliciado. Eu lambi meus lábios.

– Você é sempre assim? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

– Eu acho... Que você devia falar menos.

– Com certeza – ele me puxou novamente e deu um beijo mais selvagem que da primeira vez.

Foi só naquela hora que eu me dei conta de que tava tudo girando. Meus ouvidos ouviam tudo distorcido e minha cabeça latejava. Robert continuava me beijando, mas eu estava sem forças pra continuar. Os cheiros – meu perfume, o perfume dele, o cheiro do quarto – estavam me deixando tonta.

– Eu tenho que ir – menti me afastando dele, mas somente alguns centímetros. Minha cabeça estava pra explodir.

Cheguei um pouco mais perto novamente e o beijei de leve.

– Já? – ele parecia decepcionado. – Foi tão ruim assim?

– Não – eu sorri. – Mas não vai ser hoje que você vai conseguir me levar pro seu quarto... – eu ri. Ele gargalhou.

– Eu juro que não tinha isso em mente, mas agora que você deu a idéia... Fica pra próxima – ele me lançou um olhar malicioso.

Eu tentei permanecer séria. Mas o pior era que aquele era Robert Pattinson! Quando ele me olhava daquele jeito, provocante/sexy/to querendo, eu não podia fazer nada a não ser me derreter em desejo.

– Tchauzinho... – eu disse soltando sua mão antes que meus desejos tomassem conta de mim.

– Hey! – ele me puxou de volta e sussurrou no meu ouvido: – Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida.

O cheiro daquele hálito de morango me fez ficar toda arrepiada. Eu inalei de olhos fechados.

– Bom pra você, porque não acontecerá novamente.

Ele me encarou, confuso. – Não conte comigo para isso – ele disse com uma risadinha e soltou meu braço.

Eu me calcei, fui até a mesa de Tom para pegar minha bolsa e tive que aturar as piadinhas. Ed Westwick, o pior dali, ficava berrando "eca, eca, ela ficou com o Spunk", enquanto as meninas me encaravam atordoadas. Que culpa eu tinha se ele era gostoso?

**!!**

_Stella Gallagher._

_Parecia agora o nome mais bonito do mundo._

_– Não pensei que fosse ser tão fácil... – Sturridge refletiu. – Você deve ter algum efeito sobre as mulheres. Tipo um dom, sabe?_

_Ed tentou não rir da observação idiota de Sturridge._

_– Otário – eu finalizei._


	2. Los Angeles, capítulo 2

_I'm all over my heart's desire_

_I fell cold but I'm back in fire_

_I'm out of control but I'm tied up tight_

_Come in, come out tonight_

_(Oasis – The shock of the lightning)_

**2** **–** Recordando a noite passada na editora da revista Popstar

_Abri os olhos e a luz do sol me cegou. Fechei os olhos de novo e rolei na cama. Como eu havia parado aqui?_

_Minha cama parecia tão grande e confortável que resolvi passar mais algum tempo deitado. Abri os olhos e encarei o teto salmão por algum tempo. Eu ainda estava zonzo. Eu tinha certeza de que estava no meu quarto, na minha casa em Los Angeles. _

_Mas eu não tinha muita certeza de como eu havia chegado aqui._

_Senti uma respiração ao meu lado e me virei bruscamente._

_PQP, o que a Spencer Grammer tava fazendo ali do meu lado? E pelo que deu para ver, ela ainda estava sem roupa. Tentei me lembrar, sem sucesso, do que eu havia feito na noite anterior. _

_Me levantei da cama pra pensar melhor, eu já não estava tão tonto. Eu estava vestido somente com uma boxer vermelha e havia um pacote de camisinha aberto no criado mudo. Coloquei a mão na cabeça e tentei me focar somente na noite passada._

_Eu havia estado na Teddys com Ed, Tom e mais alguns amigos... Eu havia ficado com alguém. Seria a Spencer? Mas que porra, eu não me lembro! Devo ter bebido demais ontem._

_Escovei os dentes sem fazer barulho e depois resolvi ligar pro Sturridge para tirar algumas dúvidas._

_Meu celular estava no bolso da minha calça Diesel que estava do outro lado do quarto, jogada em cima da poltrona. Suspirei. Que sem noção eu era. _

_Nos últimos números discados estavam "Tom Sturridge", "Taxi" e... Stella. Stella? Liguei para Sturridge e saí do quarto pra não atrapalhar o sono da Spencer._

_– O que é? – Sturridge atendeu, com a voz fraca, após algumas chamadas._

_– Eu preciso falar contigo, cara – eu disse indo até a cozinha pra pegar um pão. Ou um donut.  
_

_– Ué, mas às 10 da manhã? O que você acha de deitar na cama e dormir? – ele disse um pouco menos rude. Ele já estava despertando. Eu revirei os olhos, apesar de ele não poder ver._

_– Ô idiota, tem uma mulher nua na minha cama, um pacote de camisinha aberto no criado mudo, minhas roupas estão jogadas por todo lado do quarto e eu nem sequer lembro do que aconteceu ontem... Você deve lembrar mais da minha vida do que eu – brinquei._

_Ele gargalhou do ouro lado da linha._

_– Realmente, acho que já estou pronto pra ser sua mamãezinha aqui em LA. Já que a Sra. Pattinson está lá perto do Big Ben e nem sabe o tanto de coisa que você apronta por aqui._

_– Fala logo – eu disse impaciente e engoli um pedaço de pão._

_– Depois de dar uns amassos na Stella Gallagher, aquela gatinha filha do presidente da FOX, você bebeu todas comigo e com o Ed, aí apareceram várias mulheraças dando a maior mole pra gente. Eu e o Ed fomos atrás delas, mas você não parava de falar na Stellinha. Daí eu pedi para a Spencer tomar conta de você e te levar para casa. Mas do jeito que você é, deu nisso – ele gargalhou._

_– Cara. Que merda. Se ao menos eu me lembrasse da noite de ontem..._

_– Vai dizer que você ta arrependido? _

_– Eu, sinceramente, não sei. – Ouvi um barulho vindo do meu quarto. – Ei, tchau. Ela acordou._

_Desliguei o celular antes que Sturridge pudesse responder. Sentei no banco e coloquei mais alguns pedaços de pão na boca, observando a cafeteira fazendo café. Era tão mágico..._

_– E aí, lindo? – uma voz feminina soou no meu ouvido. Spencer me deu um beijo e pegou o pedaço de pão que estava na minha mão. Eu a encarei sem saber o que dizer. – Já ta acordado há muito tempo?_

_– Nem tanto... – eu a observei comer o pão. – Estou fazendo café e tentando me lembrar de como eu saí da Teddy's ontem – dei um meio sorriso e ela suspirou._

_– Eu sabia que você estaria super bêbado pra se lembrar. Eu te trouxe pra casa ontem, mas você estava muito doido e resolveu me agarrar. Sabe como é, Robert Pattinson não é bom desperdiçar – ela disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada na testa bronzeada._

_– Ah sim – eu gargalhei –, aí nós terminamos o trabalho aqui em casa. _

_– Talvez ainda não tenhamos terminado... – ela disse observando meu tórax nu. Eu me toquei que não estava completamente vestido._

_Ela estava com um vestidinho cor-de-rosa que a deixava simplesmente uma deusa. Eu sorri e olhei pro relógio._

_– Às 14h00min tenho que estar em um ensaio para a capa de uma revista, então acho que temos tempo o suficiente para terminar o trabalho... Se você estiver afim, é claro – eu lhe lancei um olhar malicioso._

_Ela pulou em cima de mim, sentou no meu colo e me deu uma última analisada. Depois ela começou a me beijar, enquanto eu descia até seu pescoço, a beijava e ia tirando seu vestidinho tão inadequado nesse momento._

**!!!**

Eu estava me vestindo para uma entrevista para a Popstar (sim, aquela revista que só serve para a gente ler dos 12 aos 16 anos). Um vestido azul escuro acima do joelho, um cinto prateado que apertava bem abaixo do busto e uma bota preta foram o suficiente pra eu me sentir arrumada demais. Coloquei uma argola de ouro branco, passei um brilho (eles iam me maquiar lá mesmo) e o hidratante Victoria's Secret de morango com champanhe.

Já eram 13h00min da tarde e eu tinha que estar lá às 13h30min.

Passei o perfume por todo o corpo, escovei os dentes e prendi meu cabelo. Peguei minha bolsa prateada, abri, achei meu celular e disquei para minha assessora, Giulia. Ela atendeu na mesma hora:

– Oi? Ella? Estou na sua porta.

– O.k., Giu. Estou a caminho – desliguei e saí correndo pela casa.

Para minha surpresa, Kellan estava lá de novo, mas Melissa não. Ele estava mexendo no celular. Eu o encarei, confusa.

– Olá... Kellan – eu disse. Ele se virou para mim e sorriu. – Quer que eu chame a Melissa?

– Oi, Stella. Ah, não, não. Ela nem está aqui – ele sorriu. – Eu estou esperando ela chegar, em 15 minutos.

– Ah, então ta. Tchau – eu disse acenando e saí de casa.

O _New Beetle _preto conversível de Giu já me esperava na frente de casa. O fumê era tão escuro que eu só conseguia enxergar meu próprio reflexo ao chegar mais perto. Ela abaixou o vidro, me encarou e balançou a cabeça.

– Você ta atrasadíssima.

– O.k., Giu, eu sei. Vou no meu carro. Espera aí um minuto – eu falei, tirei meu óculos escuro da bolsa, o coloquei e saí correndo para a garagem.

Peguei a chave e apertei o botão para destrancar as portas da minha linda Land Rover preta brilhante. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não sentava naquele banquinho macio e acolchoado. Eu sorri e liguei o aparelho de som. Estava tocando "Viva La Vida" do Coldplay.

Enquanto eu andava pelas ruas de LA seguindo Giu, eu pensava no que eu ia falar nessa merda de entrevista. Era ótimo que eu tivesse sido aceita pra fazer a Tinsley Carmichael da série It Girl, mas já ia começar tudo de novo...

**!!!**

_Eu havia acabado de estacionar meu Volvo azul escuro no estacionamento da Editora Popstar. Eu estava um pouco nervoso, não tanto porque tinha acabado de tomar um banho quente depois de "brincar" com a Spencer. Eu estava mais ou menos relaxado._

_Respirei fundo e desci do carro. Uma mulher bonitona, loira e de olhos cor de mel, com uma calça preta e uma camisa vermelha abotoada do início ao fim, me esperava do lado de fora com um sorriso encantador. _

_– Olá, Sr. Pattinson. Boa tarde – ela disse. _

_– Boa tarde...?_

_– Luna, Luna Grabeel. Sou diretora da área de capas da revista. A Kristen já está na editora, só falta você._

_Eu ia começar a me desculpar, mas ela se virou e me puxou pela mão. Eu não fiz nada além de segui-la._

_Depois de caminharmos por um estacionamento imenso, entramos na empresa, na qual várias pessoas me analisavam de baixo pra cima e de cima pra baixo. Eu já estava com raiva._

_Luna me deixou em uma sala vazia, que mais parecia um salão de beleza. Haviam secadores, pentes, escovas, maquiagem e tudo que eu deveria estar à distância. Uma gordinha baixinha entrou na sala, sorriu para mim e me sentou em uma cadeira acolchoada._

_– Só um minuto, Sr. Pattinson – ela disse._

_Outra mulher apareceu na soleira da porta, colocou a cabeça pra fora, sorriu pra mim e se virou para a gordinha._

_– A Srta. Gallagher chegou. Você dá conta dos dois?_

_– Claro – a gordinha disse me analisando. – Pode mandar ela pra cá._

_A mulher que estava na porta, saiu e fechou-a com força. Eu quase pulei da cadeira. Estava realmente nervoso com esse troço de salão de beleza. Certo que nas gravações dos filmes eu passava boa parte do tempo sendo maquiado, mas pelo menos haviam outros homens e mulheres comigo, não só uma gordinha._

_– Com licença, a Srta. Gallagher é a Stella? – eu perguntei._

_– É sim – ela disse mexendo no meu cabelo. – Vou bem aqui rapidinho, pegar alguns acessórios. São somente 15 minutos – ela disse saindo pela porta._

_Eu assenti, já tarde._

_Estava me torturando há uns 3 minutos, quando Stella entrou na sala. Ela estava divina. Cara, por que eu não me lembrava da noite anterior? Do amasso que eu devia ter dado nela? _

_Ela me encarou, os olhos azuis claro cintilando. Ela estava tão surpresa quanto eu. Passei o olhar rapidamente pela sua roupa, um vestido decotado – não pude deixar de notar, haha –, um cinto que marcava sua cinturinha fininha, um par botas pretas. _

_– Olá, Pattinson – ela disse com a voz meio rouca. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou em minha direção. – Ainda se lembra de mim? – ela sorriu maravilhosamente._

_– Fiquei muito bêbado ontem, Stella. Foi mal. Mas tenho certeza de que deve ter sido ótimo – olhei para o decote dela de novo._

_– Hum, você é um idiota mesmo – ela disse mexendo nos acessórios que estavam perto do espelho. – E aí, tá fazendo o que aqui?_

_– Ahn... Vou sair na capa da revista com a Kristen – dei um meio sorriso. – Ei, foi mal mesmo. Queria muito me lembrar de ontem... Se você quiser reviver o passado comigo, eu aceito – sorri e ela gargalhou, mostrando sua fileira certinha de dentes branco-gelo._

_– Idiota. Vou refrescar sua memória... – ela disse chegando mais perto de mim. _

**!!!**

– "Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida" – eu falei fazendo uma voz mais grossa, imitando-o. – Bom pra você, porque _não_ acontecerá novamente – fiz minha voz normal.

Ele pareceu desapontado, mas até desapontado ele era bonito. Estava com uma camisa rosa choque, uma calça jeans preta e um sapato desbotado.

– Por que você faz isso? – ele me lançou um olhar malicioso.

– Porque, hum, deixa eu ver... Depois de ter ficado comigo ontem, você ainda fica com outra! Só fica não, você foi pra cama com ela... – eu passei a mão em seu cabelo, bagunçando-o.

Primeiro ele estava surpreso, depois ele me lançou um olhar divertido.

– Isso seria um sinal de... Ciúmes? – ele sorriu.

Eu me virei para sair dali, mas ele me puxou pela mão e me sentou no seu colo. Eu tentei me soltar dali, mas ele estava me apertando muito. E o idiota ainda gargalhava das minhas tentativas frustrantes de tentar me levantar.

– Você está me assediando! – falei, mas isso só contribuiu pra ele sorrir mais. – É sério, se você não me soltar, eu vou gritar.

– Grita – ele falou divertido.

Suguei o ar o máximo que eu pude para gritar bem alto. Ele ainda me segurava, mas não com tanta força, era até delicado. Me virei para encará-lo e dá-lo uma ultima chance. Mas ele não me soltou, então não pensei duas vezes, comecei a gritar.

Mas só comecei. Não foi tempo suficiente para alguém ouvir. Robert me puxou para mais perto e me deu um beijo delicioso. Não deu para eu continuar tentando gritar, enquanto sua língua tentava entrar na minha boca. Tive que retribuir.

**!!!**

_Estava sendo deliciosamente bom. Ainda mais agora que ela tinha cedido completamente ao meu desejo. Eu havia perdido totalmente o controle da situação, eu estava viajando quando alguém limpou a garganta. _

_Stella saiu de cima de mim em um pulo assustado. Eu abaixei a cabeça para sorrir, ainda sem saber quem estava nos observando._

_– Ai, Rob. Você não tem jeito – eu reconheci a voz familiar de Kristen. Uma voz fina e ao mesmo tempo grossa. Ela ria.  
_

_Eu levantei minha cabeça e a encarei, ainda sorrindo._

_– Oi, Kristen._

_– Com licença – Stella falou –, acho que devo trocar de sala – ela começou a caminhar em direção a porta._

_– Hei, hei, hei – chamei. Ela se virou sem vontade. – Você ainda não refrescou minha memória totalmente. Preciso de mais detalhes da noite passada – eu brinquei. Ela corou e saiu da sala, com raiva._

_Ela estava despertando algo em mim, algo diferente. (Que gay)  
_

_–... Noite passada? – Kristen queria respostas._

_– Oh, amorzinho, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntei. – Não era melhor você estar no estúdio agora?_

_– Ah, obrigada, Rob. Por me mandar embora! – ela disse e saiu, sorrindo. Eu bufei._

_Logo depois a gordinha voltou, segurando várias bolsas, desengonçada. Eu me levantei e me ofereci para ajudá-la. E lá fomos nós para a terrível maquiagem. Odeio essa merda._

_Eu levantei minha cabeça para ela começar a mexer em mim, quando me deparei com uma câmera que se mexia de um lado para o outro._

_Uma câmera?_

_

* * *

_**.**

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO 1 **

Na Teddy's com Spunk Ransom

**.**

**Raquel B.**: Obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que você realmente goste desse capítulo;

**Ana Masen Cullen**: Obrigada! Muito obrigada por indicar minha fic, e por dizer que eu sou boa... haha, boa na escrita, né? Adoro elogios.

**Persephone de Pompadour**: Sortuda essa Stella, hein. Pois é, posso ir logo adiantando: ela é ex-namorada do Chace Crawford! Mas agora ela tá pegando o Rob, então vamos ver no que dá, né. Eu também queria ser ela! Bom, se você estava ansiosa pelo resto, agora você não precisa estar mais! Aqui está o "tão esperado" capítulo 2.

**R**: Primeiramente, obrigada por me chamar de Srta. L., é meu apelido preferido, haha, sério. Claro que vou fazer mais capítulos! Não posso lhe garantir 5, mas terão com certeza mais de 2. Não me bata, hein.

**Iaah**: Obrigada por dizer que minha fic está perfeita. Eu espero que goste desse capítulo, mesmo.

**2bewizU**: Bom, realmente não sei com que freqüência postarei, assim que a escola deixar, estarei aqui de novo. Mas eu demoro, na maioria das vezes, um bom tempo. Então talvez em duas semanas teremos o capítulo 3. Eu sei que é muito tempo, vou me esforçar para fazê-lo sair mais cedo!

**Cat e Dani**: É, que bom que você riu, Dani! Estou tentando fazer o Rob ficar cada vez mais interessante, não sei se está dando certo, então... Espero que goste deste capítulo e mande sua amiga Cat ler também.

**julliet disappear**: Como eu já disse, também queria ser ela! Ah, mas eu queria. Espero que curta este cap.

**Feernanda**: Own, Nandinha, não se preocupe! Essa fic tá longe de acabar! Obrigada pelo elogio!

Beijinhous da Lyla.


	3. Los Angeles, capítulo 3

_Breaking my back _

_Just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks _

_And I've had it with this game_

_(The Killers _– _Somebody told me)_

**3 **– Entrevistas, MSN e o problema de uma câmera

- Mas quais são as expectativas que você tem para a filmagem do novo seriado?

Eu sorri. – Nossa, eu espero que o meu trabalho seja aceito pelos amantes da série, porque eu posso prometer que farei meu máximo. Sendo assim, acho que as expectativas, pelo menos pelo meu lado, são boas!

- Sim, sim – concordou a entrevistadora. – Ainda mais pelo fato de que a escolha dos atores foi feita pela internet, após um longo período de testes, certo? Então, se os amantes da série te escolheram, não há como não se empolgar.

- Com certeza. Eu meio que não soube como reagir quando recebi a notícia.

A entrevistadora riu.

- Bom, é isso, Stella. Espero que tenha gostado desse tempo que passou aqui na Popstar e que tudo dê certo no seriado.

- Ah, foi ótimo. E obrigada!

Levantei-me, seguida da loira que me entrevistara e saí da sala branco-gelo bem decorada.

Meu coração acelerou quando ouvi alguém falando o nome _dele_. Tudo bem que eu já o tinha tirado da minha cabeça. Robert Pattinson: sem chance.

Era esmagador para o meu ego ficar com alguém que ficara comigo numa noite e com mais cem (talvez não tantas, eu sei) ao mesmo tempo. Se eu soubesse... Mas eu sempre usava o mesmo pretexto: ele é quem ele é, e nós parecemos ter uma conexão ou algo extremamente inconveniente que nos atraía.

Eu suspirei e segui com Giu pelo corredor.

- Você parece tensa – observou ela. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sonhou com algo tipo uma avalanche? Ou você só ficou com o menino mais galinha da festa de ontem e tá com medo que descubram?

Revirei os olhos.

- Mais ou menos isso. Eu só não consigo parar de pensar nele – falei em tom de tortura. – Acho que eu preciso de uma massagem, algo bem relaxante, sério.

- Posso providenciar. Mas você sabe que a _Lana's Massage_ tem que ser marcada com uns três dias de antecedência, certo?

- Sim, então a gente tem que ser rápida nisso, hein. De qualquer forma, acho que vou estar bastante ocupada esses dias com tantas entrevistas pra me dar ao luxo de uma massagem. Você pode marcar pra uma semana? – perguntei, vasculhando cada centímetro do imenso corredor por qual andávamos lentamente, procurando por apenas uma pessoa – não encontrada.

- Claro. Vai pra casa? – perguntou ela, discando algumas teclas do celular.

- Vou ligar para a Vane e ver se ela tem algo programado.

- Ótimo. Tenho que resolver alguns problemas e marcar sua massagem, então, qualquer coisa, você me liga – disse Giu, colocando o celular na orelha. – Alô, oi.

Ela se afastou e eu continuei a andar em direção à porta de entrada.

Assim que saí, o calor de verão de LA me consumiu, e eu me senti bem por finalmente estar ali fora. Um Volvo azul escuro acabava de sair do estacionamento, deixando tudo silencioso e calmo. Inspirei e expirei repetidas vezes, com vontade.

Peguei meu celular do fundo da bolsa e, enquanto caminhava, disquei o número da Vanessa.

- Diga, amor – atendeu ela.

- Oi Vane. Vai fazer alguma coisa agora à tarde?

- Hum, bem, estava pensando em andar pela praia e depois tomar um Frappuccino na _Starbucks_. Vai vir?

- Ah, ótimo, vou sim. Hum, deixa eu te contar.

E então eu contei sobre como tinha sido meu início de tarde na editora da Popstar. Como tinha sido frustrante minha tentativa de não ceder ao Pattinson, e de como tinha sido boa minha conversa com a entrevistadora loira.

- Oi bebê – cumprimentou-me meu pai, e eu sorri. – No próximo sábado sua irmã vai à Londres visitar sua tia, você não gostaria de ir?

Não pensei duas vezes na resposta:

- Claro que sim!

Fazia um bom tempo que eu não via Tia Rose e meus três lindos primos ingleses. Ana, Philip e Matt. Nunca havia me esquecido da vez que quase perdia o dedo por tê-lo enfiado dentro do liquidificador com o incentivo deles. É claro que isso fora quando eu era beeeem menor.

- Ah, que bom, querida. Reservarei as passagens. Estou de saída, tenho uma reunião com a Warner, que quer nos processar por uma propaganda.

- Tchau pai. Boa sorte – desejei e fui para o quarto.

Não havia nada de interessante para fazer.

Liguei o Mac e _loguei_ no MSN.

Alguém interessante _online, hello_?

E foi então que eu o vi. Como não o via ali em tanto tempo, sua janelinha piscava, e eu direcionei o mouse até "Chace Crawford chacewehoo..." que falava comigo.

**Chace diz: **E aí, linda. : )

Meu coração acelerou. Fazia um bom tempo que nós havíamos brigado, mas não havia tempo suficiente para ele me chamar de linda. E nem para eu respondê-lo devidamente.

**Ella diz: **oie Chace.

A resposta não demorou a chegar.

**Chace diz:** Eu já tô aqui em LA. A gente podia marcar de se encontrar. To com uma puta saudade de você.

**Ella diz: **de mentirinha, não é?

**Chace diz: **Você sabe que eu não mentiria. É sério!

**Ella diz: **hmmm, ok, então. Que você tá pensando em fazer?

**Chace diz: **Tem uma festinha hoje, que eu tava pensando em ir. Mas acho melhor a gente se encontrar aqui em casa. Sem mais ninguém.

**Ella diz: **então a gente faz assim: vai pra a festa, e, DEPOIS, pra a sua casa. Certo?

Chace demorou alguns longos segundos para responder.

**Chace diz: **Às ordens. : )

**Ella diz: **tenho que ir. Beijus. Vejo você mais tarde.

E desconectei sem esperar resposta.

Eu estava atrasada.

**!!**

_- Tá tudo gravado, cara – comentou Ed, sentando no sofá e colocando uma almofada atrás da nuca. – Você não conseguiu as fitas?_

_- Eu fui lá. O assistente-de-sei-lá-o-que disse que quem fica responsável pelas fitas é uma mulher que só trabalha terça, o que foi ontem, quinta e sexta. E ele também disse que as fitas são privadas. Que ninguém mais tem acesso a elas._

_- Que desastre. Mas eu não entendo por que você tá tão preocupado. Você não é de se importar com essas coisas. Já mandou o namorado da Kris ir se danar, foi visto com três garotas ao mesmo tempo... _

_Revirei os olhos e peguei o controle pra ligar a TV. _

_Passava "Gossip Girl", o que me fez mudar de canal de imediato e Ed rir._

_- Você não precisa citar tudo de errado que eu já fiz por aqui, tá bom, Ed? _

_Ele deu uma piscadela e eu continuei:_

_- Acontece que não sou _só _eu que estou envolvido. A Stella está junto, a Kris e uma gordinha. De qualquer forma, acho que é mais pela Stella._

_- Ah, Spunk. Isso cansa – reclamou Ed. – Deixa ela de mão. Sei como é a Stella... Ela ama o Chace e é só. Se você pegou ela, cara, sorte sua, mas não pensa que vai ter mais que isso._

_Passei a mão por entre meus fios de cabelo molhados e joguei a toalha que estava sobre meus ombros em cima da cara de Ed._

_- Cala a boca. _

_Ed colocou a toalha molhada de lado e limpou o rosto._

_- Esse Chace parece ser um retardado – comentei, vestindo a camisa branca que estava em cima da mesa de centro._

_- Eu não acho – protestou Ed. Virei-me para ele e ergui as sobrancelhas. – Quero dizer, ele é legal. E engraçado. E muito..._

_- Você é gay, cara._

_- Eu... Quê?_

_- Definitivamente. – Fui caminhando em direção à geladeira._

_- Eu... Não! Você..._

_- Muito, muito... _

**!!**

- E então?

- E então que é isso.

Vanessa meio que levantou alguns centímetros da cadeira e sentou de novo.

- _Ele é tãão fofo! _– suspirou ela. – Claro que nem metade do que o Zac é, mas ele ainda é fofo! O Chace te merece, Ella. Vocês dois foram feitos, tipo...

- Ah, pára. Não vem com esse negócio de "feitos um para o outro", porque isso não dá certo. Vou pra casa dele hoje, ver no que dá. Nós temos muito que conversar e tal. Nada a mais.

- Hum, sei.

Dei uma risadinha discreta e examinei o local em que estávamos.

Haviam algumas pessoas passando e encarando Vanessa como se ela fosse um ET ou algo parecido, o que era normal, sendo ela quem era.

- Você é famosa.

- Parece que sim – riu ela.

Retribuí.

- Onde é a festa hoje à noite? – perguntei, mordiscando um _muffin_.

- Na _Eleven Hours_. Eu acho que não vou, porque o Zac tá com uma dor de garganta que não passa, e alugou _E o vento levou_ pra assistir comigo. É triste perder uma festinha na EH, mas vai ser bom pra ele, descansar um pouco.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando o movimento, até que Vane se virou para mim e comentou:

- Que bolsa terrível.

- É, eu vi – disse, rindo.

- Tem tido notícias do Pattinson? Parece que de santinho ele só tem a cara...

- É, nós ficamos hoje de manhã. Não foi nada que eu tivesse planejado. Ele me assediou e eu cedi, porque... porque...

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Eu acho que fico muito mole quando tô perto dele. Acho que é o cheiro dele... Deve ter alguma droga dentro do frasco, sabe. É terrível, eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em como ele pode ser tão, tão sexy e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho... Ele parece não se importar com nada, que é o que mais me irrita, porque eu me importo até demais!

Vane estava parada, com um brownie a caminho da boca, me encarando.

- Eu acho que entendo – disse ela, por fim.

- Tudo bem. Que horas são?

Vane engoliu o brownie e checou o horário em seu relógio de pulso.

- Seis e meia. A gente dá uma volta na praia e depois vai se arrumar lá em casa.

- Sim, que hoje vai ser uma longa noite.

Levantei da cadeira, puxei alguns dólares da carteira e deixei na mesa.

Nós duas saímos da Starbucks e fomos pegar um vento enquanto conversávamos sobre os mais aleatórios assuntos.

* * *

**.**

**RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS DO CAPÍTULO 2**

Recordando a noite passada na editora da revista Popstar

**.**

**Dan'**: uhauahauh que bom que você acha engraçada : D Anw, quase um ano depois, mas tô respondendo. Espero que você continue a ler, mesmo assim. : ) Beijus!

**julliet disappear**: HAHAHA eu também acho. Ele é safado, mas, fazer o quê? É o Robert Pattinson!! KKK tô postando aqui o capítulo três, depois de 400 anos. haha espero que você goste!

**maaaiara**: auhauhauha é uma câmera da revista... pra em caso de furto etc, etc. Mas ela vai ser usada pra outras coisas também, como chantagem ou, sei lá, ainda não pensei nisso direito kkk. Quem dera que mostrasse o Rob o dia inteiro, ein. :9 haha postando! Espero que goste ; )

**Bels.'**: Às ordens. Aqui está : D prontinho! hahaha espero que você gosteee =))

**.****Dakotta.**: uhaauhauh eu tb chamo o Rob de Cedric! Amooo! Ele era tão feinho ein :~~ Ainda bem que cresceu um pouquinho e ficou melhor! Mil vezes melhor haha. Ah, eu amo Gossip Girl, então MUUUUUITO obrigada pelo elogio =) Adoro a Cecily von Ziegesar e a Lolita Pille! =D Anw, ta aqui o cap! Espero que goste *-*

**Lyh**: continuando =) Espero que goste!

**jody...**: Desculpa a demora! É que eu realmente tava sem tempo esse tempo todo haahah. Mas aqui tá o capítulo. Obg pelos elogios : D Espero que goste desse também!

**Persephone de Pompadour**: ODIHOIHIHDS é, eu gosto deles também. A Stella é meio chatinha, mas... QUERIA SER ELA *O* Ta aqui o capitulo 3. Espero que goste e comenteee =D

Então, pessoas =)

Estou de volta!! Agora eu termino a fic. Espero que gostem!

Beijos da

Lyla!


End file.
